Terra
Terra (테라, Tera) is a planet in Denma. History 4 months ago In A Dog of Pamana, Jinu moved from Pamana to here 20 years ago. After the delivery, Denma and Cell goes to Jinu. In Captain Hardok, Edom goes to here to remain safe in the immigration records. 3 months later, Edom lives here as a milk deliverer and becomes a orphans' sponsor. The next day, Edom takes a photo with the refugee children of the Turtleship, Min-G, and Edoms who came to him. 1 month ago In Yael Road, after Anne moved from Negev to here and started an academy, and it became a big success. Life on here is like living a dream. People call here a utopia. A lot of Negevians have moved to here to escape discrimination. And the Terran government has been kind enough to offer free Nectar for hard working Negevians. In God's Lover, the old woman is the nanny of the Hyponne family, a noble family of here. The nanny was on the planet Bella to take care of Soobin, who was the last son of the Hyponne family and studying the planet Bella, and she's took a sabbatical year to take a trip around the world. The other 5 brothers live here. The Hyponne family stops the Zipnight trade with the planet Bella because they aren't doing their best to find them. Here offers the lowest Zipnight price, and the planet Bella will be taking a blow in medical, food, clothing, construction, transportation are basically all sectors, and they're under the Duke of Gosan's protection so they have a lot of power. In the planetary ruling committee, planet Bella, another board member of the committee orders the person of the trade office of the planet Bella that the trade office to tell the Hyponne family's agent that they're very sorry and they're doing best. But the person of the trade office says the Hyponne family said they'll come in a family-owned battleship equipped with searching devices. A board member of the committee says the Hyponne family want their authorization when they're coming in a battleship. Another member says they're going to declare war against them if their family is dead. But the Hyponne family don't think the war. The Hyponne family thinks the family is always first and they're just putting a little pressure by sending one of their battleships to the planet Bella. Then if the worst happens, The Hyponne family will stop trading Zipnight with the planet Bella once and for all will be a more efficient way to avenge than a war. Gosan taps on a calculator. Gosan says if a war breaks out between Bella and here will make a ton of money off of it. The committee asked the Duke of Gosan for arbitration. Gosan says to his butler that if he doesn't take the committee's gift they'd suspect him when something happens. Gosan orders to the committee that he wants the popera artist Hitas from their planet Bella to perform on the road whenever he wants. Gosan's butler says the Hyponne family don't use the battleship, and instead to take a passenger ship. Gosan orders to loaded the brand new anti-gravity bomb into the the Hyponne family's passenger ship. The culprit tries to use the robot as an avatar to activate the bomb on the passenger ship of the Hyponne family. God finds a bomb and says this isn't from the planet Bella so it wouldn't there be a manual. But the culprit is stopped by God. God uses the robot and motorcycle to carry the bomb somewhere. After God stole the bomb, the butler of Duke of Gosan reports to Gosan that the bomb was stolen. Daniel, who received Gosan's orders, to beats God, who's cafe's robot and bring the cafe's robot and culprit to here. God thinks the cafe's robot is disconnected and it means that it's outside the network. God visits and bring a bomb for gift to the owner of planet Bella and says there's someone who's trying to start a war between Bella and here with this and if he didn't stop a bomb from getting assembled, it would have a war. At this time, Daniel is teleports and comes and knocks down the robot and brings the owner of here to the Duke of Gosan. The owner of the planet returned safely in a few days drunk. The owner of planet Bella grabs God and says his gift saved here plus, he has a sworn brother now and he knows he's the ghost inside the network. They made a deal. Current time In 15. A.E. (2), a month later, the owner of planet Bella, formed brotherly ties, informs Gosan that the Director of Pax Industries was trying to kill himself. Gosan says he's actually the largest shareholder the Pax Industries. The owner of planet Bella surprises and says they're destined to be enemies. Gosan says they must haven't known that they're sworn brothers and let him apologizes on behalf of them. Daniel brings Director of Pax Industries while Gosan is exercises with a sandbag over his glove. The Director of Pax Industries reports that, they received a report about the leakage of the Neuro-scanning technology so he tried to kill the owner of planet Bella, and he says Yahwah was talking about the breakup of Carlburn's Quanx Unit through U.C.S., so he had to respond. Gosan says they're sworn brothers. Gosan takes out the calculator and calculates the breakup of Carlburn's Quanx Unit. The Director of Pax Industries also takes out the calculator and says that has already been over with. Gosan says since they're sworn brothers so they have to add the zero percentage of going to war with Bella on the list. Volume 8 See Gosan family. 6 months later In 15. A.E. (3-2), 6 months later, Gosan sees himself coming to the emergency call and wears a bread bag on his head, and says if it's not an emergency, he'll do something. At this time, the bodyguards are gathered and the Director of Pax Industries is on the screen. Gosan asks why did the Director of Pax Industries summon his White Police Guards. The Director of Pax Industries answers it's for Gosan's own safety and there's been a riot at Silverquick's station 7 and Quanxs are escaping. When he taps on a calculator, the Director of Pax Industries says this is no time for that and this could be a real threat to him because the leader group of rebels called the Apple made an encrypted document and he found his name on it, and it looks like they're trying to use him to protect them after they escape. Gosan laugh and says now everyone's trying to, so those filthy Quanxs are trying to make a deal with him, so let them. Then Dike and Ringed Baldhead come to Gosan. Dike asks he's the Duke of Gosan, and he introduces himself as the Invincible Death from Urano. Gosan says Dike doesn't look like the Invincible Death though, and he doesn't know how skillful Dike is but the intruder is exaggerating himself because his 100 White Police Guards that are standing in front of him right now, and they're all Hyper-Quanxs. Dike says he just killed one of Hyper-Quanx on the way. The fifth son calls and says to Soobin that a strike from courier service employees turned into a violent protest and he doesn't know exactly what's going on though, all he knows is that it also stopped the logistics business at other Silverquick's stations, and it's also affecting their schedules indirectly, so, he's going to has to take care of some paper works for him. Soobin says he got assignments of his own, and he need to focus on school work. The fifth son says it won't take that long and asks what about his baby then. Soobin says that's because they're a college couple full of love, and May is loving it and he's her servant, basically. At this time, May calls Hawk and she has the nanny on the side. Soobin says he'll review the paper works and send them to his asap, and the fifth son says tell May that he said hi. After the call, Soobin reads to the Puss In Boots for May. May thinks black cat then Jewoo. Trivia *The word Terra is Latin, English origin. It means "earth". But it isn't certain that this is the Earth. Gallery 20180105 153517.png|God's Lover (74) 20180105 154020.jpg|God's Lover (75) 20180105 154021.jpg|God's Lover (75) 20180105 154130.jpg|God's Lover (75) 20180105 154210.jpg|God's Lover (75) 20180107 163515.jpg|God's Lover (77) Jinu.png|A Dog of Pamana (2) Mayhen.png|Chapter 2 2. A.E. (24) Gosan.png|Chapter 2 2. A.E. (24) Gosan.jpg|Kuan's Fridge (53) 20190421 113514.png|Kuan's Fridge (76) Director of Pax Industries.png|Kuan's Fridge (114) Liquid Mimicry.png|(101) Haggler.png|(130) 20180310 162911.jpg|15. A.E. (3-2) 20180310 165206.jpg|15. A.E. (3-2) Kwan's refrigerator 1.jpg|Volume 8, Kuan's Fridge Category:Planets